Die For Me
by AnMaDeRoNi
Summary: Someone dies, who could it be? Read and find out…CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Die For Me  
Summary: Someone dies, who could it be? Read and find out…  
Spoiler: CHARACTER DEATH! Take note of the days of the events!  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters but I do own this story.  
AN: Sorry for the flaws. RR please…don't forget to submit your reviews…Ü Thanks! I say NO to another season of JAG! NO to Harm-less JAG! NO to Mac and the new junior officer!

Unknown location  
Somewhere in Georgetown  
Thursday - 2256 Local Time

Harm riskily wrestled the gun with a masked man. Bang! The trigger went off and the sound of a fired bullet alarmed Harm and the unidentified man.

"Harm…" Mac said as she trailed off bearing the pain made by the fired bullet. Her knees went weak as she collapsed to the floor with the excruciating pain.

The moment Harm heard the fired gun, he rationally looked down his shirt and then to the masked man's. But when he heard Mac cried his name with pain in her voice, he knew right there and then that Mac got hit. He came rushing to her when she collapsed to the floor, releasing the gun from his hands. Cradling his gunshot Mac in his arms made his tears flow incessantly.

The masked man raised his right arm with the gun still in his hand. He aimed at Harm who had been rocking Mac's lifeless body. "You killed her. It's time for you to join her indefinitely."

Bang!

_FLASHBACK_

Harm's apartment  
North of Union Station, Virginia  
Monday - 1956 Local Time

Buzz! Buzz!

"Pizza!" the delivery guy yelled from Harm's door.

"Mattie, can you get it? Payment is on the counter." Harm yelled from the bathroom.

Mattie put down the magazine she was reading and stood to get the pizza. "I got it!"

"Harm, are you **that** hungry? Why order three?" Mattie asked as she placed the three pizzas on the counter.

"Mac's coming," Harm said making his way to the buzzing door.

"Are you sure I can stay?" Mattie asked before Harm opened the door.

"Mac, come on in. I ordered a whole pizza for you. Meat lovers!" he said flashing his _I've-got-the-right-pizza-for-you_ smile.

"How thoughtful of you, Harm. Thank you." Mac said smiling with a twinkle in her eyes. "Hey, Mattie. How's life?" turning her attention to Mattie, who was standing by the counter preparing fresh juice for the three of them.

"Nice to see you, Mac. Life's been good, hopefully it will continue this way for ever." Mattie said as she blinked an eye to Harm. She turned the blender off when her phone rang. "Mattie here. Hey…what? Sure…I don't think Harm would mind. I'll be there in a flash…okay? See you." Tsk! "My friend, Janice. Umm, Harm? Can I spend the night in her house? She just broke up with her three-year boyfriend and she needs someone to cry on…can I?" showing Harm her puppy-eyes.

"Alright. Call me once you get there, okay?" he gave Mattie a hug before he opened the door for her.

"Wait! Can I bring a pizza? You know you two can't eat all three…"

"You're underestimating Mac's metabolism. You can get the other meat lovers. Don't you dare take with you my veggie pizza," Harm threatened her lightly.

"Thanks! Bye Harm. Bye Mac. Behave you two!" Mattie yelled as the elevator descended. The two were left with an innocent look on their faces.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Harm's apartment  
North of Union Station, Virginia  
Monday - 2132 Local Time

"What are you saying? **That **can be serious!" Mac's face was covered with concern and worry.

"Relax, Mac. Someone in JAG might be pulling pranks. It will pass," Harm tried to assure Mac nothing was serious with his signature charming smile.

"Maybe…but consider someone **out** of JAG. Come on, Harm. You know how this kind of game goes. He, or she, might be someone like Palmer," Mac stood up and paced the living room in circles. There it goes again, a maniac like Palmer could be the one sending Harm the anonymous presents he received since last week. Mac's worry increased as she thought of Mattie's safety.

"Mac, will you come down. I think you are just overreacting. We don't know anything yet for sure," Harm caught Mac's arm and pulled her to his side. He cupped her face and looked straight in her worried eyes. "I will get him tomorrow and let him confess. I'll tell him stop kidding me 'coz he's giving you a heart attack," Harm joked.

"Or she…" finally, Mac let out a smile.

"Yeah, or she. I don't want to be rude but you should go home. It's already late," he looked at his watch and shrugged his shoulders.

Mac stood up and so did he. "Yeah…but I want you to promise me that you will find the culprit tomorrow…" she trailed off waiting for him to give his word.

"I promise." Harm took her hands and placed them above his heart. He could never break his promise to Mac. Though, it could delay. Nonetheless, he never breaks a promise.

* * *

Harm let out a big sigh as he dropped himself on the couch. He stared at the unsigned presents he had shown to Mac. Their dinner was supposed to b about the case they were working, but nosy Mac sensed something's been bothering Harm since last Monday. How couldn't she? She saw the gifts being delivered to Harm's office everyday and Harm never showed them to her, not until now. Every gift has an attached note, some were riddles and some were quotations – more like threats. And when he read today's attached not, he knew he had to tell Mac.

* * *

Mac's apartment  
Georgetown, VA  
2348 Local Time

Mac couldn't sleep. The thought of someone might be stalking Harm kept her wide awake and in full alert. Thank God Mattie's spending the night with a friend or she was not able to let Harm open up. She knew since last Monday, the first day Harm received series of _presents_, that the _gifts_ were sent not to surprise Harm in a joyous way but to scare him and take them as threats.

TBC


End file.
